


Unexpected Change

by Mystik



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And not just because he was dating-fucking-hanging with one Kurt Hummel. It was because he never thought he would be the jealous type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Change

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for the round of kink from LJ. The kink was "Accidental outing".

This thing between them was new. It was what? Two weeks, give or take? Anyway, the point was that it was two weeks of something completely new for Noah Puckerman.

And not just because he was dating-fucking-hanging with one Kurt Hummel. It was because he never thought he would be the jealous type.

 

He was a stud, for God's sake! He wasn't monogamous at all with his previous conquests, so why the thought of some boy (read: Finn) laying his hand on Kurt made his blood boil? And why he stopped fooling around with everyone since the day one shy kiss from the soprano turned out into a heavy make out session?

It was enough to fry everyone's brain, that was for sure!

"Noah?"

The soft voice, followed by the simple caress woke him from his thoughts. He smiled at Kurt, who was currently laying his head on his naked chest, toying with his piercing.

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking? I hope you didn't pull any muscle. I happen to like them, you know."

Puck chuckled.

"Don't worry, my muscles are safe smart ass."

"You happen to like this smart ass too."

Puck laughs quietly, rolling over and pinning Kurt. The soprano just arches his eyebrow and smirks back. If they didn't have the danger of waking up Burt, he would wipe that smirk and replace with screams.

 

See? Brain-frying material. So weird.

* * *

And of course, that's when Kurt apparently decided to pursue his feelings for Finn, go for the kill. Puck clearly saw Kurt's attempts of pushing Burt and Ms. Hudson together for what it was: to get closer of his oblivious former best friend.

And holy fuck, he never knew he could feel jealousy like that, not even when he watched Finn and Quinn together, and that was for years.

Even though his was feeling all that, he couldn't do much but watch helplessly as Kurt sang to Finn. Or throw himself at his feet, it was the same damn thing.

If Kurt noticed his strange behavior, he didn't say anything. Sure, they still met for some serious mind-blowing fooling around, but the easy banter and talk afterwards were reduced to nothing. When they were finished, Puck couldn't get out fast enough, his mind supplying the most absurd things: like Kurt didn't mark him up with his nails and teeth anymore, how he probably was imagining Finn instead of him when they were fucking, how lately he didn't even like to look at him in the eye durying the sex.

The whole situation was driving crazy. And that so fucked up.

* * *

He imagined that eventually Kurt would confront him about it, but he was surprised when the soprano did that at school.

He was going to Glee practice, his mood on that day dark as thunderclouds, when he felt two hands pulling him inside some empty classroom. Before he could protest, Kurt pushed him against the closed door, his beautiful face closed off.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"You tell me, you idiot!" exclaimed Kurt, his balled fists pressing against his jacket. "I would like to have some warning before you dump my sorry ass for another piece of fresh meat!"

Puck blinked.

"What?"

"Don't do that! You know what I'm talking about! You've been avoiding me for days and even when we are together, you can't get out of my bed fast enough after it's over!"

Puck narrowed his eyes and pushed Kurt, making him stumble a step back. His mood wasn't improving with that shit.

"Maybe I'm doing this because you are not man enough to tell me you decided to finally sink your claws on Finn!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I didn't notice what your little stunt with your dad and Carole was about? I know you Hummel." he crossed his arms, holding himself from punching Kurt or grab him and kiss him senseless. "So go ahead, go after Finn and leave me the fuck alone! Everybody always prefer that idiot anyway, why you would be any different?!"

 

Kurt was speechless. Puck huffed and turned around, opening the door. And gasped he was met with Rachel and Mercedes about to knock, her mouth gaping open.

Shit, they heard him. Perfect, now in a matter of hours the whole school would know that Noah Puckerman, resident stud, was fooling around with Kurt Hummel.

"Get the fuck out of my way." grunted Puck, shouldering the two girls and walking fast towards the exit doors. Screw Glee practice.

* * *

He was tapping his foot on the ground of the park, playing idly with his guitar, just letting the sounds try to calm his mind. It wasn't really working, but he had to try something, right? After the little stunt of that afternoon he was sure that him and his guitar would be the only thing left to do on his free time.

Yeah, he could see clearly now: he liked Kurt. Maybe a little more than he should. And seeing the soprano go after Finn was driving him crazy. It was like Quinn and Rachel, but apparently, so much worse.

"Fuck." cursed Puck, his fingers stop playing.

"Thank God I found you."

 

He turned around and his eyes widened at seeing Kurt looking back at him, shyly. Puck sighed.

"What do you want?"

Kurt approached slowly and sat beside Puck.

"Talk. If you still is talking with me, that is."

Puck put the guitar beside him and turned halfway to face Kurt.

"So talk."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, taking a deep breath.

"I owe you an apology and well an explanation. I know you think I played cupid with Carole and my dad because of Finn, but it's not true." Kurt held up a hand when Puck opened his mouth. "Let me finish, please. True, I had a massive crush on Finn, but that's it, I had. He's nothing more than a prospect of a brother to me. I thought being with you showed that."

"I thought we were just fooling around."

"Is that what you thought?"

Puck widened his eyes when he saw those blue irises fill with tears. He approached and touched Kurt's hand.

"Hey Kurt, don't do this. I know we never talked about this important stuff or whatever, but I..." Puck took a deep breath, huffing. "I didn't fool around with anyone since we started...this thing."

Kurt gaped, quickly drying his tears with his fingers.

"Really?"

Puck shrugged, nodding.

"Probably doesn't even matter. Rachel and Mercedes must have told half of the school already."

Kurt approached, shrugging.

"It would be so bad?"

 

Puck thought back to how the last days were pure torture, knowing he could probably loose whatever he had with Kurt to Finn, without standing a chance. He smiled, grabbing Kurt and kissing him deeply, envolving the smaller boy in his arms. When they separated, a few minutes later, breathless, the football player smirked.

"Fuck them. This way Finn will know better than even try to get his hands on you."

Kurt laughed.

"One, Finn is so gone on Rachel it's not even funny. And two..." he playfully bit his neck. "...you are really hot jealous like that."

Puck got up, bringing Kurt with him.

"I'll show you jealous, smart ass."

"Again with my smart ass. I thought we covered how much you liked it."

Puck grabbed said ass and squeezed.

 

So apparently Noah Puckerman, resident stud, was dating Kurt Hummel. Puck was so okay with that.

 

 

THE END


End file.
